deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Hater VS King K Rool
' Lord Hater VS King K Rool' is 7494pinguisback20's fifth death battle of his first season and his fifth death battle overall. It features Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder and King K Rool from Donkey Kong Country. Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz : When you're a bad guy, your goals may be thwarted by a hero, no matter how unintentional their actions are. Boomstick : And when you do, you may sometimes get completely crazy over putting their lights out, like Lord Hater, the self-proclaimed greatest in the galaxy! Wiz : And King K Rool, the kremling kommander. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a death battle. Lord Hater (Cue Wander Over Yonder instrumental theme) Wiz : The Yonder galaxy is a somewhat fascinating place to see. Overrun by all kinds of aliens in goofy shapes, sizes, and alignments. Boomstick : Seriously, we're not kidding when we say alignments, there's a few bad guys in this galaxy that you might want to be careful of if you go there! Wiz : These intergalactic villains include, but are not limited to, Dr. Screwball Jones, Emperor Awesome, the Black Cube of Darkness, and Something The So and So. ...I'm not making that up. Boomstick : But amidst all of this malevolent chaos, these two nice fellas called Wander and Sylvia always do good deeds to make people happy and possibly befriend these bad guys! Wiz : One of which they've been trying to redeem for their entire show. This big bad is known as Lord Hater. (Cue one of Lord Hater's themes) Boomstick : Y'know, despite how ridiculous that name sounds, it's pretty fitting for an asshole like him!' Wiz : Yes, I know. Anyways, Lord Hater is the infamous rage-filled skeleton of the Yonder galaxy who wants to, mostly in the first season, conquer the universe planet by planet. However, due to his annoyance from Wander and Sylvia, his reputation, and inevitably his spot on the galactic leaderboard, was ruined. Boomstick : Yeah, a bunch of nice guys just ticked him off more than stepping on a lego. However, he found the strength to become a baddie again once he single-handedly saved his galaxy from Lord Dominator! Except it wasn't very heroic... Lord Hater : "RRRRRAAAAAAAAGHH, WE'RE NOT YOUR BUDDIES!" Boomstick : So what can we say about this mad-ol' skeleton? Oh yeah, his electrokinesis! Hater can either shoot green thunder from his hands or boost up his physical attacks with his electric powers! Wiz : He also has impressive mobility, being able to chase wander around a planet. In fact, his speed has also improved as the series went on. Boomstick : During one of their first encounters, Wander fooled around with him by running faster and even appearing behind him just to run up his back. However in My Fair Hatey, he was actually able to catch up with the orange lolipop! Wiz : In addition to this mobility, he can also teleport. Through flashes of green and red thunder, he can teleport anywhere with burnt ashes laying on where he used to be standing. Boomstick : And let's not forget how strong he is! He ran through Awesome's army of fist fighters and threw his battle dinosaur off of the planet they were on without any problem while enraged! Wiz : Well, usually Hater's strength comes from how angry he is. The madder he gets, the more likely he will be able to bust through a dom-bot's grasp or deal massive damage. Boomstick : So he's basically a fleshless incredible Hulk? Wiz : Well, close... but he's also pretty smart as well. In the last episode, he has been known to have vast knowledge of gravity wells and thermodynamics, and used Wander as a distraction against Dominator. He's also capable of craftsmanship, being able to make the H.A.T.E.R.V, a car that was an oversized toy. Boomstick : And since he's a cartoon character, this guy's got some high defense! He can project force fields around him and He can treat maulings from his pet, Captain Tim, who's like a small xenomorph, as if he was giving him dog licks! He survived falling into lava like Bowser, and got back up to give Dominator one of his hardest punches yet after being incinerated with his skullship! Wiz : Not to mention that Hater survived being blown up inside the skullship SEVERAL times, along with being covered in soot. And speaking of the skullship, it is Hater's primary source of his arsenal, armed with hater missiles and lazers. This ship even has a skullcrusher mode, which improves it's speed, power, and arsenal. Boomstick : However, there's some things about Hater that aren't so great as he claims to be. "I AM NOT EMOTINALLY UNSTABLE!!!" Wiz : While being an intimidating and tyrannical villain, he's actually a selfish, spoiled and whiny brat, meaning that he can get easily enraged or upset over anything miniscule, like having a girlfriend. And despite his genius decisions in the final episode, he's actually dimwitted and obsessive over everything else, thinking his watchdogs were robot dogs and always goes crazy over destroying Wander. Boomstick : Trust us, he easily gets depressed as well! He wished he was destroyed when he was rejected by Dominator, who beat him TWICE while trying to get the ring of invincibility! In fact, Wander set up that battle royale as a romantic gesture for them! And if he's emotinal slumps might affect his powers, too. His force field around the secret planet only dwindled once Dominator talked down on him! Wiz : And yes, despite his durability, he can still be harmed. While surviving being burnt by lava, he suffered major injuries from fighting with Dominator and was easily mauled by a squirrel while trying to steal Sylvia's breakfast. Boomstick : It also doesn't help that he sometimes holds back as well! He doesn't use his full power initially towards opponents, and in the middle of a sentence Hater was trying to finish, Dominator easily trapped him in hot iron and just whacked him while doing so! Yep, talking for too long can sometimes make him a blaring target. Wiz : Another problem he has is that his arsenal is prone to underperformance. Boomstick : His missiles can be shot down by even a small talking sandwich, and when his ship's in skullcrusher mode, it sacrifices so much armor that it can be brought down in one single shot! Despite all of these flaws, he still looks like a frickin' badass! Wiz : Sometimes a electric skeleton man like Hater is someone you DON'T want to anger. Lord Hater : "THAAAT'S RIGHT! LORD HATER, NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAAAAAAR!!!" '' King K Rool (Cue classic Gangplank Galleon) Wiz : In some of the deepest parts of Kongo Jungle, a brown gorilla and his little monkey buddy hoarded one of the largest banana piles planet Earth has ever seen. '''Boomstick : And in doing so, they made sure that whoever touches any of them won't have their asses spared!' Wiz : However, like any simple Nintendo plot, the bananas are stolen and Donkey Kong must get them back from the reptiles known as kremlings. Along the way, they get help from various other animals like Rambi the rhino and Enguarde the swordfish, although other animals have been known to have their own stolen banana piles as well. Boomstick : Guess which one stole the most? Well, none other than the kommander himself, King K Rool! Wiz : King K Rool is the large crocodile made by Rareware to rival the Kongs in their mainline seires by stealing their bananas and even capturing DK himself. Boomstick : And don't forget about the time he tried to destroy DK isles himself! ...And we got to see that happen in Smash! There's no later for this aligator anymore! Wiz : Actually, he's a crocodile. Boomstick : Aww dangit. Wiz : As their nemesis, this kremling king has been terrorising the Kongs for over two decades, going as far to compete in rocket-barrel racing and even joining the Smash Ultimate roster after ten years of obscurity.K Rool is usually depicted to be bigger than DK, sometimes even being three times his size. Boomstick : As a huge crocodile, King K Rool does not mess around! Look at that big-ass belly! Wiz : While seemingly being obese upon first glance, his fat is actually composed solely of muscle, and the golden plating is not a secondary skin color, but armor. This means that K Rool will take less damage from being hit from the front and sometimes won't even flinch with certain attacks. Boomstick : And for what seems like a "fat" crocodile, this guy's actually strong as hell! He's able to make shockwaves and shake the Earth with just one stomp! Man, this lad's heavy! Wiz : In fact, while his strength and speed is actually on par with Donkey Kong, who can slam his hands down on the ground so hard that he can shake the planet, Super Mario Sluggers actually makes him stronger than the ape himself. This means that it's possible that K Rool can do more than his rival. Boomstick : That gorilla punched the moon out of orbit, and you're telling me that THIS crocodile can possibly TAKE JUPITER DOWN? Ohhhhh boy... And in case you forgot, he's a crocodile, so he BITES! (King K Rool performs his side taunt.) Wiz : To get an idea of what his bite force could be, let's look at real crocodiles. Tests have shown that real crocodiles have bitten over 3,700 to 5,000 pounds per square inch, or 16,460 newtons. However, extinct species like the Deinosuchus had a bite force from 18,000 to even 102,803 newtons of force. This means that K Rool, as a crocodile as large as the Deinosuchus, must have a bite force at least equal to this extinct species. Boomstick : So about his combat skills, he's pretty experienced with both close-range and ranged! He can toss his crown around like a boomerang, and shoot cannonballs from his blunderbuss, which has unlimited ammo! He can even fly using a copter pack on his back! And if he wants to dupe anyone on the battlefield, he brings out the Gut Check, or as I like to call it, the belly backfire! Wiz : As weird as this may look, the Gut Check can actually be useful as a counter. Projectiles can be fired back, but physical attacks come back much stronger when this is used. And here's a fun fact: those kremling leaders from the main three country games are actually K Rool taking on multiple personas and personalities, like a pirate, mad scientist and a boxer. Boomstick : And what's with his brains? No kidding, this guy's pretty smart for a large, heaving crocodile! No wonder he got that mad scientist phase! Not only is he able to plan out certain attacks on the apes he hates the most, but he's a technological genius! Wiz : Well, if only we can say the same for his kremling army, though. (Clips of the Nelvana DKC show with Krusha being dumb.) Boomstick: Oh... Oh boy. Wiz : There's also his arsenal. Like mentioned before, his crownerang can come back to him, his blunderbuss has unlimited ammo, and his copter pack can help him fly. Said blunderbuss is not always limited to cannonballs, though. It can shoot spiked cannonballs, barrels, and status-affecting mists, which can freeze, slow down, or disorient his opponents, and if it sucks them up, the player itself. Boomstick : Through sucking with his blunderbuss in smash, K Rool is also known to fire back the kannonballs he used earlier! However, when he needs an extra punch, he brings out the Blast-O-Matic, a giant weapon on his mobile island of Crocodile Isle that can BLOW UP WHOLE ISLANDS! There's also that time that he ate a crystal banana to increase his size and power! Wiz : Another thing about King K Rool is that he can fake his death so easily in the first game that the credits rolled with a few suspicious kremling staff names. Boomstick : And his durability's insane, too! One time he got uppercutted by DK, fell into a swamp and got eaten by sharks! And what happened? HE SURVIVED! Wiz : King K Rool, on one occasion, was even temporarily invincible when he got enraged. Boomstick : However, like all good combatants, he has a few screwups here and there! King K Rool : "AOUGH-!" Wiz : And no, it's not his head being a weak spot. You see, King K Rool is mentally delusional and abusive, being violent towards his kremlings and the Kongs themselves. In fact, his army almost committed mutiny when he demanded them to steal some Coconut Chill drinks. K Rool has even showed signs of multiple personality disorder, as seen from the various roles he takes. Boomstick : Not to mention his irritated eye always gives him constant pain, making him much more unstable! He's also VERY obsessive towards destroying the Kongs, too! Hey, that sounds familiar... Wiz : Speaking of the Kong family, he not only had a losing streak to DK and his crew, but was even defeated by Banjo & Kazooie in the smash canon right when they joined. Boomstick : Now how's THAT for some NUTS AND BOLTS? Wiz : His belly armor is also limited, capable of breaking if a strong move is delivered on it, like Bowser's fully charged foward smash, but it's been shown to repair itself over time. Boomstick : And no, these cracks don't happen when he's doin' the belly backfire! Wiz : Despite all of these flaws, however, King K Rool is one large crocodile that you don't want to enrage. King K Rool : "Before I crush you like a bug, come over here, and give me a hug! It'd bring me so much joy to watch you squiiiiirm!" Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set, we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick : It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue (Cue K Rool's theme) Somewhere out in sea, two islands were standing tall from each other. One that looked like a monkey's head, and a mobile crocodile tower. Inside this tower, the kremling kommander, King K Rool was sleeping on his throne with a green klaptrap on his lap. However, their peace was cut short when one of his minions stormed in nervously. Klump : "Boss! Boss!" King K Rool : "UAGH! What is it this time?!?" Klump : "Sire, your ship's under attack! And it's not by the Kongs this time!" King K Rool : "WHAT?!?" The large crocodile stormed out of his throne room and into a hallway, where several kremlings were being punched, smacked and shot by creatured with eyeballs for heads. King K Rool : "Who's doing this..." (music stops) The king growled as he sneered at the eyeballs, who noticed him and gulped. They stepped aside, allowing their leader, a big skeleton in a cloak, to teleport in the middle of the chaos in a flash of green and red lightning. Lord Hater : "HAHAHAHA, so YOU'RE the ruler of this planet? WELL NO MORE! I, Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy, have come to CLAIM this planet under my CONTROL!" The crocodile did a sumo stomp, shaking the ground, and maybe the planet iself, violently. King K Rool : "Not if I have anything to do about that..." (Cue orchestral King K Rool duel) The two evil-doers looked intensely at each other, and then charged. Lord Hater : "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!!!" King K Rool : "HUAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" ''"FIGHT!" Hater went for a punch to King K Rool's face, but the latter caught the fist and instead slammed him down to the floor. Hater then tried punching him in the guts, but was only met with little to no effect, and slight pain on his knuckles. '''Lord Hater : "GAAAHHH!!!"' The crocodile then shoved Hater against a wall to punch him several times, which may have made small cracks on Hater's ribcage. In response, Hater kicked the kremling off, with very little knockback distance, and shot a lightning bolt at him. K Rool was met with an electric shock, but it didn't give him much of a problem. Hater then jumped on him and started punching him. Lord Hater : "Take THIS you stupid, fat REPTILE!" Enraged by this, King K Rool shoved off Hater by punching him in the face. Hater got up and looked furiously. He then responded by shocking him again with lightning, but King K Rool didn't flinch and only hissed in pure anger. King K Rool : "HUUUUAAAAAAGH!!!" As the kremling charged, Hater attemped to punch him once he was directly in front of him, but K Rool only threw his weight at him, not flinching from the hit thanks to his brass guts and instead landing the blow on Hater. Lord Hater : "GAAAAAHH!" King K Rool watched as Hater was breifly sent flying back from the weight toss and grinned a bit. Hater jumped up with his fists flowing with electric power, and fell towards K Rool. However, the latter jumped out of the way, making Hater hit the ground. This gave the kremling the opportunity to throw the skeleton through the wall and into DK isles. There, he decided to jump straight at Hater and give him several more punches to the ribcage, cracking it a bit more. Lord Hater : "OOOOWWW, GAHHHH!!!" Hater blasted King K Rool off of him with electrical energy. He then leaped towards the crocodile in the air and gave him a few punches, which were stronger due to how angry he was, and followed up by throwing him back down on the ground in DK Isles. King K Rool : "HHROOOUUGHHH..." Over the weary king, the skeleton brought out his skullship, looked down on him, and laughed. The skullship then fired a large lazer from it's mouth, incinerating it's target. King K Rool, charred on the ground, lay there in defeat. Lord Hater : "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS PLANET SHALL BE MINE!!! A crudely made transition came up. "K.O?" (Cue Lockjaw's Saga remix) (skip to 0:51) King K Rool's charred eyes opened up. The kremling leader got up and pulled out a crystal banana from behind his back. Meanwhile in the skullship, the skeleton was maniacally laughing in what seemed like his victory, but then the ground shook. As he looked outside the ship's eyes, he saw that King K Rool was changing drasically in size, probably even becoming bigger than the skullship itself! Hater became furious with the kremling's refusal to be defeated. Lord Hater : "GRRRRRGHHH... WHY WON'T YOU BE DESTROYED?!?" Out of fury, Hater launched a missile with his face on it at the kaiju kremling... at the cost of it being pretty slow. Noticing the speed, K Rool easily grabbed the missile on it's sides. King K Rool : "HUUGH!" He threw the missile away with much more speed than it was initially launched. Becoming much more enraged, Hater activated skullcrusher mode for his ship, making it look much more intimidading and literally bringing out all the big guns it had. Lord Hater : "HAHAHAHAHA, How're you gonna get through this one now, fats-" In the middle of Hater's sentence, King K Rool threw his abnormally large crown at the skullship, which blew up once the crown came in contact with it. Hater fell down to the water and was breifly attacked by a few sharks, but he managed to fight back and walk onto the shore, enraged as ever. Lighting up his fists, he angrily floated up to the large kremling and exchanged angry glances. With all of Hater's anger and K Rool's strength, they gave out a punch that made a shockwave across half of the world. However, most of the power came from K Rool's fist. The skeleton winced in pain as he looked at his knuckles, as the power he used must've been inferior to the punch the kremling gave out. He looked back at King K Rool, who was now back to his original size. He roared in rage, running towards the croc and flailing his arms around in a rampage. The king got out his blunderbuss from behind his back and shot out a kannonball at Hater, who was too angry to dodge and got hit by it instead. Hater then jumped forth at the kremling and gave him an uppercut, sending him into the sky. He then followed with a high jump and started to give him several electric punches, however despite letting them hit, they gave little to moderate damage to K Rool. Lord Hater : "I AM THE RIGHTFUL CONQUERER OF THIS PLANET, FATTY! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR LORD-" Hater was going to give one of his strongest punches to the crocodile when he started his next sentence, but was interrupted when the latter spiked him down with a downward fist. With this, King K Rool also gave some punches of his own, but they were a bit more violent. King K Rool : "Even if I am, you're just A FLESHLESS, SLIMY VERMIN WITH A SAD LIFE!" The kremling then bit down hard on Hater's arm, which felt like a hydraulic press was clamped shut on his bones, and ended off the combo with a body slam, making them both fall faster. They hit the ground with a big dust cloud and an impact that shook the Earth itself. King K Rool grinned as he laid on his front from the body slam, but of course he knew it wasn't over yet, as something started to glow green under him. The cloaked skeleton burst out of the ground from under K Rool, knocking him off and sending him back a distance. Afterwards, they exchanged intense glances at each other once more, wondering who will be able to finish this struggle. Lord Hater : "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!" Hater swiftly ran towards the kremling leader at his peak rage, his fist now fizzing with electric energy. However, King K Rool seemed to not fight back this time... What was he doing just standing there? As Hater's rage increased with every step he took towards the large reptile, the screen went black for a bit before the big blow was revealed... (Cue Smash Ultimate Gangplank Galleon) (skip to 0:26) BWWWOOOOOOOOMMMMP! "'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"' Suddenly, instead of letting the fist just hit him, his belly BURST out breifly, shining much brighter as he delivered the blow. Compared to what Hater was going for, this belly counter felt MUCH stronger than his raging fist, going so far as to break his ribcage and crack his chin. He was launched near the nose of DK Isles, landing on his back. Lord Hater : "MY BOOONES!!!" With a swift movement, King K Rool jumped up to the sky and straight into the throne room of Crocodile Rock. With this, he got the Blast-O-Matic out from a hole in the ship's "chest", fizzing with it's power, and spoke through a speaker that was somehow there in the room. King K Rool : "LET'S SEE IF YOUR BRITTLE BONES HANDLE THIS, YOU CHEAP, UNSTABLE FALIURE OF A GRIM REAPER!" With that, once Hater got a glance of the weapon that was aimed at him, the Blast-O-Matic was shot at the island, blowing it up in the proccess and leaving hater a cloakless, charred skeleton who at least still had his eyes intact. However, he wasn't spared that easily. King K Rool landed back on the the island near Hater, grabbed his skull, and looked at it, mostly with his irritated eye. King K Rool : "I'd HATE to do this, but you're NOT the greatest!" Lord Hater : "AAAAAAH-" (Music stops) King K Rool slammed Lord Hater's charred skull onto the ground, crushing it into pieces. With this, Hater was nothing but a headless, burnt skeleton body. King K Rool : "... Hmph. What a whiny monkey." "K.O!" *King K Rool sat back in his throne with the klaptrap on his lap, while looking surprised and confused at the praise he was getting from villains like Dr. Screwball Jones, Something the So and So and Emperor awesome. He had no idea why they were chanting for him or where they even came from. *Hater's charred skeletal remains laid there on the ground of DK Isles. Results Boomstick : HOLY SHIT! I bet Wander's not gonna like this... Wiz : While Lord Hater was a very formidable foe, using his electric powers, strength and speed, his lower-than-average intelligence and unstable temper led to his downfall. Boomstick : Sure, Hater was able to destroy planets and even a sun at one time, but he was constantly thwarted by Wander, who was only a frickin' pacifst, and lost to Dominator TWICE, both in a fair fight and even using his skullship! Oh, and did we mention that even his arsenal backfires? Wiz : When firing a missle, Sour Dough only shot a lazer at said missle, completely disintegrating it, and had his skullship destroyed twice by Lord Dominator in one shot, both in skullcrusher mode, which sacrificed armor, and it's base mode, which was durable enough. Boomstick : However, King K Rool was able to hold up a good fight between the Kongs and got a reasonable losing streak against them, since they at LEAST had some combat skills and knew how to stop him! Wiz : There's also K Rool's strength. While his bite seemed to be equal to extinct reptiles like Sarcosuchus or Deinosuchus, his physical power was grand enough, being equal to, or even greater than Donkey Kong himself, who punched the moon out of orbit. Boomstick : Y'know, when you think about it, their strength was pretty matched, both K Rool and Hater showing off planetary-level feats such as rivalling or surpassing DK in strength and whacking Emperor Awesome off of a planet he was on. But K Rool had more advantages, that being his intelligence and much more foolproof weaponry! Wiz : That and his secret weapon : The Gut Check. When K Rool is hit, this counter not only reflected projectiles, but delivered physical attacks much stronger than when they were originally launched. Even the strongest of moves like DK's Giant Punch and the Falcon Punch itself can be countered by this move. Boomstick : This just wasn't Lord Hater's finest hour! Wiz : The winner is King K Rool. Next time Boomstick : Next tiiiime on death battle! (Cue Void) A glitched block was seen floating in an endless and vast black void, constantly changing shape. "That's some real dedication. Great job! Most people are content playing through the game on Normal Mode, but not you..." The glitched block began to change it's form into a small, light-blue, pixelated stick figure. "There is always an over-achiever in the bunch. I guess that's you... So it's your fault then, for my misery. It's never enough fo-... Wait... I think I know you..." The pixelated figure pointed to it's unexpected visitor which was... (record scratch) ... A giant egg with an overly joyful face? "Hi, I'm an egg!" SCOTT CAWTHON VS FLUMPTY BUMPTY Trivia *This death battle is a sequel to Lord Dominator VS Ridley, taking place after the events of said battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:7494pinguisback Category:7494pinguisback20